I Don't Like Your Girlfriend
by Breanie
Summary: Everyone is tired of Cho and when Hermione tells her that Harry fancies her, Ginny decides to take matters into her own hands with a little help from her friends.


**I Don't Like Your Girlfrien****d**

**AN: **I couldn't resist writing one to this song. I had a lot of fun putting the characters together with it. Please review!

**Song:** Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

"**Listen** to me, you little Weasel, I'm the one he wants, not you! I'm tired of the way you're constantly staring at him and everything – get over it! He's with me!" Cho declared angrily as she fixed her hair in the bathroom mirror.

Ginny was grinding her teeth as she applied her lipstick to her lips. She was getting sick and tired of listening to Cho's rants and angry little speeches about how she was dating Harry. It was hardly the first time that Ginny had been stuck in a room with her and had been told off. Today wasn't any different.

She had overslept and after her first class had rushed into the girl's bathroom to fix her kilt, her tie and her hair. Her curls were still a bit disorganized and her makeup was only half-done when Cho had strolled in, shooting a dirty glance in her direction. Ginny had only looked over at Hermione and groaned.

Cho and Harry had been dating for almost a year now, but Cho just couldn't leave it alone that Ginny had once had a crush on him. She was always making sure to brag that it was _her_ he was with, not the other way around. Ginny was getting tired of listening to the constant complaints about it. In Cho's frame of mind, Ginny wasn't allowed to be anywhere near Harry.

During the summer, Harry had brought Cho along as his date to Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry and Ginny had both been in the wedding party and Fleur had wanted a picture of the two of them dancing. Cho had been absolutely furious and had sent death glares in her direction for the rest of the evening. Ginny had no idea what her problem was, after all, Harry didn't even like her that way.

She closed her eyes now and tried to ignore her. It didn't usually work, but she was afraid that if Cho didn't stop talking she was going to bat bogey her (not that she didn't deserve it or anything).

"I mean honestly, Ginny! If he really liked you, then he wouldn't be with me. I can offer him so much more than you can."

Ginny bit her lip to keep from screaming and looked over at Hermione for help. Hermione looked on helplessly for a minute before she spoke up. "Look, Cho, you're with Harry, so why don't you just leave Ginny alone."

Cho smirked. "I will … when she learns to leave my _boyfriend_ alone."

Ginny still didn't say anything. She used her wand to curl the ends of her hair and then she smiled at Hermione. "Well, Hermione, should we head down to lunch?"

"You know, you're not fooling anyone! Trying to make yourself reasonably attractive is not going to get Harry, you know. You've got nothing that I don't! I'm so much better than you are!" Cho exclaimed, her pretty dark hair flipping over her shoulder.

Ginny turned to give Cho her sweetest little smile. "At least I've got boobs."

Cho's mouth dropped open as Hermione laughed and followed Ginny out of the bathroom.

"Ginny! That was brilliant! Did you see her face?" Hermione exclaimed, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she caught up with her friend.

Ginny grinned. "I'm sure it was good. Besides, it's totally true. She's flatter than a board!"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, she definitely is. You know she's going to try to get you back for this, right?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't care. I'm tired of dealing with her. I don't know what her problem is. I mean, okay, Harry and I are friends but she's so paranoid about everything. Do you know that she didn't want him to come to my birthday this summer? My sixteenth birthday and she wouldn't let him come! All because we danced together at Bill and Fleur's wedding, I mean, what kind of insane logic is that?"

"But he did come, Ginny."

"I know he did, but even the thought makes me furious! Harry is one of my best friends! I never would have forgiven him if he didn't come because his _girlfriend_ told him not to." She blew her hair out of her eyes in frustration. "They've been dating for almost a year anyway, what is she so worried about?"

Hermione sighed. "Isn't it obvious, Ginny?"

She shook her head. "No, what's obvious?"

"Harry fancies you. He has for quite a while now."

Ginny snorted. "Right, the great Harry Potter likes me? That's ridiculous! I had that big crush on him for … well, ever … and now he likes me. It's almost poetic."

Hermione smiled. "I'm serious. He watches you when he thinks no one's looking. It's always you he runs to for advice and for everything. He likes you, Ginny, and I know you like him too."

She sighed and leaned back against the castle wall for a moment. "I've loved him forever, Hermione. But I'm not about to steal him right from under Cho's nose."

"Why not? That vindictive little witch is as sleazy as they come!"

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed in surprise. She couldn't believe the words that had just left her friend's mouth.

Hermione shrugged. "I've got to be honest. I hate her guts. I don't know what Harry sees in her. She's rude and demanding, she never wants him to have any time for himself. You know, she confronted me at the beginning of the year and told me to stay the hell away from her boyfriend. I told her she could go to hell and that I was not going to stop hanging out with my best friend."

"Good for you! What did she have to say to that?" Ginny asked, leaning down to scratch her leg, completely oblivious to the lascivious stares of male appreciation coming from the opposite end of the room.

She grinned. "Oh, she told me that she'd seduce Ron away from me. I told her to go ahead and try. Did she think that was going to make me like her more or something? I mean, how would Harry react if she seduced his best friend?"

Ginny grinned. "Oh, I hate her!"

"Me too! Come on; let's go get something to eat. The last thing we need is for Cho to ruin our appetite."

Ginny sighed as they began to make their way down to the Great Hall. "They've been together almost a year now, Hermione, there has to be some reason why he's staying with her."

Hermione nodded. "He wants you, Gin, I know he does. But I think he's afraid that he lost his chance with you."

"Harry doesn't really like me, does he?"

Hermione nodded slightly towards Harry. "He's staring at you right now. His eyes are caressing your every curve, but he doesn't think anyone's looking. Oh, and here comes Cho, and she sees his eyes are on you and now she's pissed."

Ginny grinned to herself. "You're sure?"

"Ginny, I'm telling you, Harry's totally into you. It's not a secret. Everyone can see where his eyes are."

Ginny smiled then and gave Hermione a wicked smile. "Then I think it's time I show Cho exactly who Harry belongs with."

Hermione grinned. "Thank Merlin! So, what are you going to do?"

Ginny shrugged as she watched Harry snogging Cho quietly. "I don't know, but I'll figure something out. I mean, can I really just steal Harry from under Cho's nose?"

Hermione grinned. "Please do! Hey, maybe you could do something really crazy to get his attention."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

She grinned maliciously. "I've got the perfect plan. I just have to find Seamus."

Hermione watched Ginny hurry off and sighed. She just hoped that whatever it was, it worked because she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand being around Cho.

Ginny found Seamus in the Great Hall and she took a seat next to him. "Hey, just the bloke I was looking for."

Seamus grinned broadly at her. "Ah, finally going to tell Harry that if he likes you, to go for it?"

"Exactly. How did you know?"

Seamus grinned. "Because Dean, Ron, Neville, and I decided that if you don't, we will. None of us can stand her, Gin."

She laughed. "But you can stand me?"

Seamus smiled. "Well, we're stuck with you either way." When she grinned, he continued. "Alright, so this is what's going on tomorrow with Harry and Cho…"

********

**The** next day, Ginny was on her way to class when someone grabbed her from behind and yanked her into a nearby classroom. When she turned, she groaned aloud when she realized that it was Cho.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

Cho glared at her. "You are a horrible little witch. How dare you even attempt to seduce my _boyfriend_?"

"Get over yourself, Cho! I haven't done anything … yet." Ginny turned on her heel to storm out and Cho yanked her back. "Let go of me!"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Harry asked as he stepped into the room, his hands in his pockets. His hair was windblown from Quidditch practice and his green eyes searched Ginny's chocolate brown ones as he spoke.

Cho glared at Ginny for a moment when she realized where Harry's eyes were focused. "This … Ginny tripped me outside on purpose!"

Ginny's mouth opened in shock. "I did not!"

Cho smirked. "You did, and I know it was you who put dung beetles in my oatmeal!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, Cho! I don't have time for this."

Harry grabbed her arm before she could storm out. "Hey Gin, come on, Cho's just joking around."

Ginny tapped her finger against his chest. "No, she's not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cho demanded. "It's obvious that you hate me and that you've been trying to break Harry and me up."

Ginny grinned. "Is it?" It was now or never, she realized. She had drank the potion to up her courage only that morning, though how much she trusted Gred and Forge was another thing altogether. They had promised her that by drinking that potion she would get what she wanted. "Well in that case, then I've got something to say."

Cho smirked at her. "What's that?"

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way No way!_

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend._"

Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise and Ginny grinned at him before she stormed out of the room. _Good_, she thought, _let him think about that for a while_. She was tired of being the nice one, the fair one. She was tired of listening to Cho's stupid remarks, and she was tired of waiting for Harry to be the one to make the move. Now, she was going to play dirty.

But Merlin, that had been embarrassing! She had practically begged him to date her instead. Ginny shook the thoughts from her head and decided that the twins' potion was a bit more helpful than she thought it would be. It was supposed to give her the courage to go after what she most desired, but she had never believed … the potion might have been a bit too helpful. But considering the look of shocked surprise on his face … it might just all be worth it, in the end.

Ginny kept her plan to herself until later on that evening when Harry came to the common room. It was fairly empty as curfew had hit hours before. He took a seat in his favourite armchair by the fire and Ginny winked at Hermione. Hermione gave her the thumbs up sign, so she headed over there.

She gave him a seductive smile before she straddled him in the chair.

"Wow, Gin," Harry murmured. "What are you doing?" This was definitely not the way his Ginny acted. _His Ginny_, when had he started calling her that? He inhaled her scent as she moved closer and his hands fisted on her hips. What was she doing, and more importantly, why wasn't he stopping her?

Ginny smiled at him, leaning forward to nibble gently along his earlobe.

"_You're so fine I want you mine, you're so delicious._

_I think about you all the time you're so addictive._

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious._

_And hell yeah__ I'm the mother fucking princess._

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right."_

He gulped. She definitely was the princess … a princess with six older brothers who would most likely murder him if they ever caught him in this position with their sister. Yet his hands stayed on her hips and his eyes stayed on hers.

"_She's like so whatever._

_You could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now_."

Applause broke out from behind her where Seamus and Dean were sitting and she grinned broadly before she kissed the corners of his mouth.

"_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend__._"

Seamus whistled as Ginny stood up. "You tell him, Gin!"

Ginny grinned at Harry then. "You think about that."

Harry just stayed where he was staring after her in shock. His mouth was hanging open and he had one hell of a … he crossed his legs carefully and tried to look innocent. That was beside the point. What on earth had come over Ginny? The way she had been sitting on him, the way she had acted in front of Cho.

Her lips had felt like heaven.

Bad thoughts, he thought to himself. Ginny was his friend and Ginny didn't normally act like that … it was just so out of character and so … His eyes moved up to the girls' dormitory where she had disappeared to and he rubbed the ache over his heart. Merlin, he wanted her.

He had watched her for the last two years grow up into the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was always there for him and she was always there for a friendly hug or a good laugh. When had he started to depend on her? He couldn't remember. But he was hardly the only person who thought so. Michael Corner had had her to himself for almost a year then there had been Terry Boot and then a brief stint with Cormac McLaggen. She was very popular.

And Hermione had told him she had moved on.

He took a deep breath before he headed upstairs to his dormitory, pushing thoughts of Ginny aside. Ron grinned at him when he came in. "Hey mate, Seamus tells me I apparently missed quite a show."

Harry shrugged. "Something is up with your sister."

Ron grinned. "Gee, I wonder what that could be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ron snorted. "And I thought I was daft when it came to Hermione. Jeesh, Harry! The whole damn school knows you like Ginny, I know you like Ginny, Ginny knows you like Ginny! So why the hell are you still with Cho?"

"Cho is … she's … it's none of your business!" He exclaimed, closing himself up in his bed curtains and trying to think of something other then the feel of Ginny's lips and hands.

Ron shrugged and grinned to himself. Harry was going to crack like an egg, and he couldn't wait to see it. He was hardly the only person rooting for Ginny's crazy plan to win out. With that in mind, he crawled into bed whistling.

*******

**Ginny** was grinning when she skipped down to breakfast the next morning. The story of what she had said to Harry the night before had spread to most of Gryffindor by now and onto some other houses as well. She had definitely felt exactly how she had made him feel the night before. She grinned broadly before she stopped in her tracks when an angry Cho marched towards her.

"How dare you! I heard about what you did to my _boyfriend_ last night! You've got no pride!"

Ginny shrugged. "He wasn't exactly fighting me off either."

Cho made a growling sound in her throat. "Why you little – grrrr!"

Ginny grinned as Harry stepped over to them. His eyes drifted up and down her body before his eyes met hers for a moment, then he turned his attention over to Cho.

"Hey," he kissed her softly and Cho stayed cuddled into his arms for a moment.

"Harry, Ginny's been spreading rumours about me."

Harry sighed. "She wouldn't do that." When Cho's eyebrow rose, he sighed again. "I'll make sure the rumours stop."

Ginny grinned at him when his eyes met hers.

"_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me._

_And even when you look away I know you think of me._

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again._"

She took a step towards him and yanked him forward by his dress shirt, standing on her toes so that she was inches away from his lips.

"_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear._

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear._

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again!_

'_Cause, she's like so whatever_

_And you could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now_."

"Excuse me?" Cho exclaimed angrily as she made to push Ginny out of the way.

Harry's fingers fisted in Ginny's hips for a moment before he pushed her away. "Gin, this is hardly … we're friends. I have a girlfriend."

Cho nodded and took Harry's hand in hers. "Me. Now stay the hell away from him! He's mine."

Ginny shrugged as Hermione came up next to her. "Yeah, he's yours."

Hermione grinned at Cho. "For now.

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one._"

Harry glanced at Hermione in surprise but not before Ginny saw the flash of amusement in his eyes. She grinned at him then.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend._"

She blew him a saucy kiss before she sauntered off, her hips swaying to the tune in her head.

Once they were out of earshot, Hermione squealed in delight. "Gin, that was brilliant! Did you see his face? He was totally lost as what to do!"

Ginny grinned broadly. "He wants me. You can see it in his eyes. I thought for a second that he was going to kiss me right there in front of her."

Hermione nodded. "I noticed that. I thought he was too. I was watching from the stairway for a minute. Ron is totally rooting for you. He hates Cho just as much as we do."

"Good. She's just so foul and so … grrr… she makes me so angry! I don't know what her problem is, but she always has to be a complete bitch to everyone around her. Like she's so freaking great because she's dating Harry. It doesn't give her the right to treat everyone else like crap, you know?"

"I know. So what are you going to do next?"

Ginny grinned as she chewed on her bottom lip softly. "Oh, I've got some ideas in mind." She placed a hand over her jittering stomach. "Hermione, I can't believe I just did that."

Hermione laughed and then she shrugged. "Desperate situations call for desperate actions. Besides, I think Harry rather enjoyed it."

Ginny bit her bottom lip to suppress her grin. "Merlin, I want him. Maybe breaking up him and Cho though is not the way to go, maybe I should just tell him how I feel."

Hermione shook her head. "Gin, this plan is great. Cho deserves to get a good wake up call. Everyone is tired of her. You and Harry belong together and you pushing her away from him is the _only_ way to go."

"Alright, I'll continue with the plan then. I just hope it doesn't backfire in my face."

Hermione laughed. "Gin, with the way Harry looks at you, trust me, that's not going to happen. Now come on; let's go tell everyone how well phase two worked."

Ginny grinned. "Alright."

**********

**Later** on that evening, after Harry had managed to calm Cho down and get her to promise not to kill Ginny, he headed to his favourite armchair in the common room. Seamus and Dean were grinning at him.

"What's up, guys?"

Dean shrugged. "We were just wondering if you've got some type of head injury?"

"What?"

Seamus grinned. "Hell, mate, Cho's pretty and all, but Ginny … have you seen the rack on her?"

Dean nodded. "Not to mention those gorgeous legs and the cute little perfect bum. She makes me drool and she wants you, mate, she's made that clear."

"She's smart and funny and nice and sweet. You're not going to find another girl like her, ever. Why the hell are you still with Cho?" Seamus exclaimed.

Harry sighed and dragged his fingers through his hair. "It's … complicated. Cho's my girlfriend and Ginny's my …"

"Fantasy?" Dean suggested.

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!"

Dean grinned. "Mate, don't lie, Ginny Weasley is your ultimate fantasy, is she not?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah but … I don't know. She's one of my best friends. And I mean, it's not like Cho has … it's always been Ginny who's important and who's … she's so beautiful."

Seamus nodded. "Yeah, she is. You've wanted her forever."

"She got over me ages ago, though. I was too stupid to notice her when I had the chance."

Dean shrugged. "How thick are you? She's obviously trying to tell you that she didn't get over you."

Harry watched as Ginny took a seat on the chesterfield across from him and wrapped her finger up in one her curls. Her eyes met his and she grinned. He just gulped and turned at the sound of his name.

"Mate, Cho's in the hall for you." Neville replied.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'll, I'll be there in a minute. I just have to go grab my coat."

"Who is it gonna be, mate?" Seamus asked.

Harry met his friend's eyes and he shrugged. "Looks like I'll find out."

Ginny watched him head upstairs before she went out in the hallway. "Hi Cho, how are you tonight?"

Cho glared at her. "You are a vindictive little witch, you know that? He's my boyfriend! What gives you the right to start this stupid little charade to try to take him from me?"

Ginny shrugged as Harry stepped out into the hall unbeknownst to either Cho or Ginny. "He could do better. Everyone knows it. Even if he doesn't choose me, I just want him to be with someone who deserves him."

"Uh! You know what you are, Ginny Weasley? You're a scarlet woman! You're the type of girl who's probably slept with half the male population! Now you think it's time to get another notch in your belt with the famous Harry Potter! Well, I don't think so! You obviously can't take a hint. He's not interested in you."

"That's where you're wrong," Ginny murmured.

Cho smirked. "Please, just because you're desperately in love with him doesn't mean he feels the same way. Get over this crush; it's bad for your health."

"So what if I am in love with him? He's amazing."

Cho rolled her eyes. "Do you think I don't know that? He's the Boy Who Lived. The whole world knows he's amazing."

"No, he's not. He's just Harry. He's brave and a bit thick at times. He's smarter than he lets on and he gets so much accomplished when he actually puts his mind to it. He loves his friends more than anything, and he would save even his worst enemy if they needed his help, without a thought. I've never known anyone who is as unselfish as Harry James Potter. He's a hell of a lot more than the Boy Who Lived, and if you really loved him, Cho, you'd know that!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

Cho's face reddened a bit. "Of course I know that!"

"Cho, you wanted to see me?" Harry asked, his voice a bit distant.

Ginny turned to smile at him and took his hand in hers. "It's my last try, Harry."

"Huh?"

She squeezed his hand gently, ignoring Cho's glare.

"_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger._

'_Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better._

_There's no other._

_So when's it gonna sink in._

_She's so stupid._

_What the hell were you thinking?__!_"

"WHAT?" Cho exclaimed, her face flushing in anger. "Harry! Don't listen to her!"

"Gin, come on now, this is getting a little out of hand. don't you think? Do you … I mean do you …" he trailed off, trying to act calm and ignore the way his blood was heating at the feel of her fingers dancing up and down his arm.

Ginny smiled seductively now.

"_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger._

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better._

_There's no other._

_So when's it gonna sink in._

_She's so stupid._

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend._"

"How dare you?" Cho exclaimed. "Harry, _tell_ her!"

Harry's eyes however had moved down to Ginny's mouth. "I … I …"

"_No way! No way!_" Cho yelled. "Harry, it's me or her make your decision now if you know what's good for you! Though why on earth you would want this little cow is beyond me!"

Ginny grinned up at him, moving closer as his hands fisted on her hips.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey! Hey You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend."_

"_No way! No way!_" Cho exclaimed. "Harry, tell her that it's me!"

"Ginny I …" He trailed off to just stare at her for a minute. "I'm not the Boy Who Lived."

Ginny smiled up at him. "You're Harry, just Harry and I've been in love with you my whole life." Her face turned scarlet as she spoke, suddenly realizing exactly what she had said.

Harry tore his gaze away from Ginny's for a moment to look over at Cho. "Cho, it's over." Then he leaned down and crushed his lips to Ginny's.

Ginny's arms wrapped around his neck instantly and she sank into the kiss. It was long, soft, and greedy. When he pulled back and smiled down at her, she grinned. "I want to be your girlfriend."

Harry grinned down at her, his hand sliding down slightly to pinch her bum making Cho shriek in anger. "I'd like that. Gin … I'm in love with you, too."

Ginny smiled up at him and stood on her toes to kiss him again. "Well, what do you know, crazy plans work after all."

Applause broke out from behind them and they realized that the portrait hole had been open the entire time and all of Gryffindor Tower had witnessed this.

Cho glared at them. "You will regret this! You can't just tell me it's over."

Harry kept his arm wrapped tightly around Ginny before he turned to her. "Get over it, Cho. I can tell you it's over. You don't even know me. I realized that today … it's over. Ginny's my girlfriend now."

Ginny grinned as she watched Cho storm away. "I'm so much better."

He grinned. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that." When his lips met hers again the only thought in her mind was

_Hey! Hey!_


End file.
